Gorz, the Events of the Fallen
by Akira Himura
Summary: Taken from the battle with the evil God, a certain red head has been taken from his home world into a new one with Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels! Taking to the new world in strides, what is our favorite swordsman of darkness to do? Sit back and relax, thats what. The characters may or may not get Over Powered.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hey guys. Akira here with a preview to a story that I may or may not to get around to writing. The story popped into my head one day as I was looking at my card collection. Thinking back on some of my favorite cards, I feel as if they should go and see some of what the world has to offer. Also, if the title isn't giving it away enough, the main character of the story is Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness. One of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! cards ever. I immagened Gorz to be loyal to the last breath, due to its abbility, and having a sense of revenge. Now, most of you will either turn away from this story and never look back, but hope you enjoy your wasted five-ten minuets anyway.**

**BEGIN!**

"Normal"

'_Thinking'_

"**Large/Poerful Beings"**

'_**Large/Powerful Beings Thinking'**_

[Telepathy]

'_Forgive me, my liege.' _Thought a man as his body was slashed apart from the replicative Evil God. It was a disgrace on his honor as a warrior to be defeated by this impostor.

The man was around five foot three, on the slightly short side, around five foot two, with red hair that spiked back behind a black mask-like vizor. The man had on neck armor that covered around his neck and some of his chest and was made from a blackish grey metal. he also had on a leather suit that had the arms unattached, fingerless gloves at his hands and many pieces of silver metal attached around his legs and arms. Two of the pieces of metal on his arm clothing are formed the be large blades, that are at his wrists and near his shoulders. A large red cape that is in slight tatters at the end. Silver metal boots are on his feet that have a deadly point on them.

'_I am sorry that I could not be of more help. Win this fight, my liege, bring that madman back to his senses, AND KILL THE EVIL GOD!' _The man thought as he disintegrated into particles of darkness.

Sinking back into his home world, the man could not help but feel as if he was in the wrong place. Looking around himself, the man thought that he would reappear in his layer near the Savage Colosseum that makes up his home. No, that is not what he found as he reappeared from the darkness. What he found was himself surrounded by various people with ceremonial robes that have a hood, that has an eye on it, covering their upper face.

"I-It worked!" One of them shouted

"HA-HA! PAY UP, REGGIE!" Another yelled to his friend at his left.

Not one for just sitting down and waiting for answers, the red head stood up, only to feel the lack of heavy armor.

Looking down at himself, the man noticed that he had on some sort of black T-shirt that had his mask em-blazed on it. Two silver bands wrap around the mans arms. He had on black pants and a pair of black combat boots. His red hair is still slicked back and spiky as always, but his mask has disappeared, revealing his blood red eyes.

Looking at himself and the room around him for a few more moments, the red haired man sees a door off the the left of the room. Walking towards the door passing by the celebrating humans, the man's thoughts are aimed towards one thing, finding out where in the name of Zorc Necrophades he is.

"Hey!"

Stopping in his strides, the man turns to the voice that called out to him. He finds himself staring at the group of humans that have the robes on them.

"Where do you think your going! You still have to grant us the power of darkness!"

Looking at the man with slight confusion on his face. "The power of, oh!" The man said to himself, realization going over his face.

"Sorry, you got the wrong Fiend. You want either the Dark Magician of Chaos, or Zorc the Dark One."

...

The room sat in silence as the red haired man started for the door again. Getting out of the room, the red haired man had to think on his current situation. He did not go to his lair, as he expected to, and ended up in only what he could conclude as the human world, or a version of it. Lifting his head up and staring at the ceiling, the red head had to wonder what all the dark and evil energy the world has was/is. It was almost as if their was a great black beast of evil that whispers in the ears of mortals to do evil...

Nah.

Turning down a hallway, the red head didn't notice the silver haired boy walking in the opposite direction. Slightly brushing past each other, the red head gains a quick jolt as a somewhat familiar energy washes over him.

'_... Kisara?' _The man thought as he turned to the other boy, who was now turning the corner.

'_No, not Kisara. Though it felt similar, the energy has a distinct feeling of darkness as well. Not to mention that it feels male.' _The red head thought to himself as he turns further down the hallway.

_**With Silver Hair**_

'_What do you think was that, Albion?' _The silver haired boy thought.

"**...The closest thing I could compare it to is a Maou class Devil, but not demonic energy. More like, shadows? Yes, shadows." **A deep voice spoke back to the silver head.

'_Shadows? Maybe we can fight him later. Assert our authority.' _The boy thought back to his companion in his head.

"**I don't suggest that, Vali. I said the closest thing I could compare it is a Maou, though he is much more powerful than a Maou, just not at my level." **Albion told his host.

"Tch. Whatever." Vali muttered out loud. Reaching the room he was supposed to see that the summoning ritual went smoothly, their was a loud commotion on the other side of the door. Opening said door, Vali was surprised to see most of the head mages that conducted the ritual on the ground, beaten soundly, and a man standing over them.

The man was around five foot nine, with short blond hair that is slightly slicked back. The man had on a blue shirt that has green energy like streams going through it and a red gem-like thing on his chest, same with the mans blue pants except without the gem. He has on blue fingerless gloves that have small spikes on the back and a white armor-like brace on his arms and legs. He also has on futuristic looking boots that are a white color and go up to his knees.

In the mans hand is a large blade that is mainly white in color and widens outs near the tip. The handle is in a 'V' like shape with a red gem near the handle and other decorations. The blade has two indents on it that are blue and connect near the tip of the blade.

No words were passed when the two worriers glanced at each other. As if on a silent command, both Vali and the swordsman charge each other, the room lighting up with the power released.

**Me:So, how do you like the chapter? I personnaly think that the swordsman at the end of the chapeter is easy to guess who it is. Hint:this will include more than just Yu-Gi-Oh!. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to get out a christmas special for a story me and my friends have. Anyway,**

**-Ja Ne!**


	2. Sorry AN

**Me:*sigh* I am sad to say that this story and some of my others are up for adoption. Now before you all go and rage on me releasing only a few chapters for these stories, I have a reason, though not a very good one. The reason for my sudden abandonment is that,**

**1: I have way to many ideas for it to be reasonable for me to work on all of them at one tim.**

**2: Some of the stories I had just put out as 'kick-starters' per say, so I didn't really plan on them going to far.**

**3: New ideas pop into my head faster than I can write them down.**

**4: Their are two new stories that I want to focus on and I have hinted to one of them on my profile page. Just letting you know, It is a blatant Self Insert(As if the internet isn't already full of those) with multiple crossovers with well known manga and not so well known manga(I'm talking about Devil Devil here). The other story is a similar version to something me and my friends came up with a while back and it is HUGE. I mean, the original story time line was so complicated and changed so much that we couldn't get down any of it in writing. We do have a rough sketch on what the Time Line is though, it just changes what is in-between a LOT.**

**5: I also wanted to focus on my NANO story that... I may or may not of stopped at... oh, say... 4,000 words...**

**DON"T KILL ME!(Remember this is out of 50,000)**

**6: I feel as if I butcher the characters too much and don't believe in my own writing ability.**

**Me:Now I know you all will be mad at me for stopping this, along with other, stories, but if anyone want's to take up the story they can. Like I said, most were just ideas that I had that stopped before they could really fly. Also, sorry for my lack of updates for the stories, I just can't think of stuff.**

**Me: Side note, I am NOT giving up of Pokemon+Vampire, Crystal Fairy, and Son of Hermes. Those I will still write but are currently put on hold until I can think of something for them or specific info is required. Pokemon+Vampire just needs ideas, same with Crystal Fairy, but Son of Hermes needs me to read more of Rick Reordan's books, so I'll be waiting until he releases his Nordic books for me to continue.**

**Me:Anyway, hope you can forgive me and my inability to stay focused on one thing at a ti- SHINEY! *grabs halo and runs***


End file.
